Pure Chance- A Bajan X OC fanfic
by GamerGirl22
Summary: When Belle gets sent to college on her own, she certainly doesn't suspect to see anyone she knew there... Especially not a famous YouTuber! When fate draws them closer, Belle learns more than she ever thought possible... something that puts her in grave danger. With Him out to get her, she must turn to the only friend she ever wanted. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hey Doods! I'm GamerGirl22, and this is my first time ever writing something like this! I really hope you like it! Feel free to comment your thoughts. Thanks!**

Prologue:

"Wow, this game is amazing!" I shouted, nearly falling off the chair in excitement. My black lab Sadie, who'd been laying at my feet, started awake, scrambling for cover as my two younger siblings stampeded into the computer room.

"What? What is it?" The youngest, Stephen, asked, climbing into my lap for a better view. He punched a few keys, making the screen shut off.

"Nice job, dumbo," the frosty voice over my shoulder hissed. "You didn't even let me have a turn!" Before he could say a thing, she sprang, yowling at the top of her lungs. Ripping them apart, I shushed the quickly.

"Not so loud! Mom might here you!" I growled, glaring at them. "Now, Kat, may I show you my discovery or not?" She nodded meekly. "Thank you." I muttered, starting up the monitor. The screen flickered to life. I typed the name in the search bar, pulling up YouTube. Katrina's eyes widened.

"You're not supposed to be on there!" She gasped. I shot her a look that made her grin. "I like where this is headed."

"Voila! May I present to you, Minecraft!" I announced in a hushed whisper. Soft oohs and ahhhs resounded through the tiny office. Stephen's eyes became warm chocolate saucers.

"Where'd you learn about this?" He asked in awe.

"Promise not to tell?" I teased back. My siblings shared a glance.

"We promise," they answered in unison.

"There's a YouTuber called BajanCanadian, and I kinda stumbled upon him. He's incredible at this stuff!" I prattled on enthusiastically. "We're going to learn all we can about this game... Are you with me?"

"Of course!" The reply sounded loud and clear.

I smiled, turning my head back to the computer, captured by the richness in those amazing amber eyes.

"If only..."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"You can't leave yet!" Stephen cried desperately. "Now who's gonna protect me from Katrina? What about those fighting lessons? I STILL NEED TO COMPLETE THEM!"

I gave him a slightly sympathetic look and returned to my packing. "Your fault. I tried to help, but you wouldn't listen. Get your girlfriends to protect you." I thoughtfully stared into space. I was so psyched for this trip, and I'd be going with all my best friends! The five of us all worked super hard these past summers to save up, all the while having to lose weight under the unforgiving summer sun. Barbados would be the PERFECT vacation spot, especially since I now looked awesome in a bikini! My thoughts of the palm trees and clear blue water vanished as my brother attacked my suitcase, spilling the contents everywhere.

"STEPHEN! WHAT THE HELL?" I panicked. I had to leave for the airport in 15 minutes! He shrugged and stared at me with those warm chocolate eyes of his. "I'm a ladies' man. And I'm practicing." "On my luggage!" I grumbled as he left the room. Surveying the damage, I just shut the suitcase as I heard my ride pull up, honking. I flew down the stairs, quickly hugging all my family members. "I love you!" I called as I burst through the front door, jumping into the black limo we rented. "Be safe!" My mother called as I firmly closed the car door.

We arrived at the gate rather early, with over an hour to spare. Emily and Lily wanted to shop. "Wanna come?" They asked, but I declined. "Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Emily insisted. I sighed, giving in. As the pair dragged me away, I shot a quick look behind me. Jesse and Matt were playing cards, while Taylor was nose-deep in her book. Jesse looked up while Matt was dealing, giving me a quizzical look. 'Help me,' I mouthed. He grinned, then returned to playing BS. "Thanks," I muttered.  
After shopping for 45 minutes, I still hadn't bought a single thing. Emily had a new swimsuit and sunglasses while Lily fell in love with a 1D poster. We were just exiting the food court when I rammed into someone.

"Sorry!" I apologized immediately . "I didn't watch where I was going!" I glanced up, tucking my hair behind one ear, hoping he wasn't angry. Instead, I was met by warm, sparkling amber eyes. My words were caught in my throat. He flashed a brilliant, white toothed smile.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. Thanks for distracting me, Jerome!" He playfully punched his friend next to him. That's when it all fell into place. This was...

"BajanCanadian and JeromeASF?" I breathed. The shorter one, Jerome, laughed.

"Benja and Bacca, at your service!" He bowed, making me blush slightly. Mitch smiled again. God, I loved that smile. "And you are?" The Canadian inquired.

"I'm Belle. Belle VanGundy. I'm a huge fan!" I burst out, snapping out of my trance. "I noticed." Replied Jerome. I just then realized I was wearing their "Indubitably" t-shirt. "Yep. It's my favorite one!" I casually replied. An idea exploded in my head.  
Could you... Sign this for me?" I asked hopefully. Jesus, their smiles could light up a room!

"Of course!" The both whipped out markers and signed the front of it. It looked amazing!

"Thanks, doods!" I grinned. Glancing at my watch, I realized I was going to be late!

"Gotta go, it was nice meeting you!" Mitch said, doing the same. Jerome nodded.

"Ok, adios!" I called as we dashed in opposite directions. As I caught up to my group, they all looked at me funny.

"Where were you?" Taylor asked. I shrugged.

"Saw someone I knew. That's all." With that, we boarded the jet plane, all eager to get this party started.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The warm breeze washed over my skin; a wonderful sensation after being trapped on a plane for over four hours. Palm trees danced in the ocean air. I sighed in admiration. How could one place be so beautiful? The chattering voices around me snapped me back into reality.

"Wow!" Lily squealed, obviously drinking it all in. "This place is just... magical!"

"I know, right?" Emily enthusiastically added. "It's paradise!" As the two were busy gawking at the scenery, I turned to Taylor, who had been relatively quiet the whole trip. She had a huge, delighted grin on her face.

"It's everything I imagined it to be!" She breathed softly. She whirled around, squeezing me in a bear hug. "Oh, thank you! I never would've imagined I'd be here! How could I ever repay you for this?" She finally let go, allowing me to gasp for breath.

"Not choking me, for starters," I joked. She grinned, then rushed off ahead with Lily and Emily. I watched as they clustered around a ginormous window to admire the view. Another voice came from behind me, snapping me- for the third time- back to reality.

"Woah, dude!" Matt exclaimed loudly, voice dripping in excitement. "I've seen this place before!"

"Where?" I jokingly asked. He brushed his sandy bangs out of his turquoise eyes.

"On a postcard! Duh!" He rolled his eyes, giving me a lopsided grin. He then proceeded to stroll over to the girls, gently taking Taylor's hand. Jesse and I looked away before the make out could begin.

"So..." Jesse trailed off, hazel eyes searching my face, as if he was trying to find something.

"So..." I replied, giving him a quizzical glance. He shrugged.

"What kept you at the airport? You didn't really run into someone you knew. Don't bother denying it." He held up a hand as I opened my mouth to protest. Crossing his arms, he leaned on the flawless white wall, his mocha skin accenting it, as if waiting for an answer. I sighed.

"Okay, you got me. Well, partially..." I explained about how I ran into a famous YouTuber on accident, and I'd apologized. I got his autograph and all. Jesse's eyebrows shot up.

"Who?" He asked. I hesitated, wondering what he'd think.

"BajanCanadian," I answered confidently. "Actually, both him and Jerome." He broke into a grin.

"Sweet! I watch them, too. They're freaking awesome!" We fist bumped each other. As we rejoined the group, I couldn't help but notice Lily giving a look of... Jealousy?! I shook my head, as if to deny the unspoken thought. Visibly relaxed, she strode over to Jesse and took his arm. Giving them a wistful look, I dismissed this action. They'd always been close. But still...

As I ran to catch my group, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey dood!"

A/N- Yes, I know it's cliché, but there might be a love triangle somewhere... I'm not saying who, but be prepared for a few twists and turns! Cya later, doods!

-GamerGirl22


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N Sorry guys! I've been super busy, now that school is starting up again... Where did summer go? Anyways, enough rambling. Lets get started!**

**"**Hey dood!"

Instinctively, I whirled around, trying to see who was talking. A crowd of people were flocking to see the arrival of someone, but I couldn't tell who. Before I could get a glimpse, a hand tugged mine.

"C'mon. We can't be late for our check in." Lily dragged me away. I wished I could stay, but I didn't fight it. She had a point. We couldn't be late. We all piled into our two rental cobalt blue Cadillacs and sped away. I sat in a car with all the girls. Emily and Lily chattered back and forth, their voices resembled those of chipmunks. Taylor, as always, was nose deep in her book. I turned to face the window. The sparkling white beaches flew by as the mirthful ocean sang her song. The palm trees danced in the slight breeze. It truly is paradise, I thought.

"Wow! Look at the view!"

All of us girls crowded the window to the balcony of our hotel room. In the distance, we could see the ocean circling us. Various buildings were scattered along the shore line. Having the top floor in a twelve story structure was magnificent!

"I bet the guys have the same thing!" Emily stage-whispered. "Wanna go and check?"

"Sure!" Lily replied first, giggling. I rolled my eyes trying to look bored. "I don't care," I stated matter-of-factly. Taylor nodded vigorously.

"Ok, let's get ready for the club first. Then, if we have time, we can go look." I suggested. After thinking for a bit, we all agreed. Everyone set to work prepping for the big night. It was our first night clubbing!

"Should I wear this?" Emily asked, showing us a lime green mini dress.  
I cocked my head. "Your blue highlights kinda don't look right. I think it'd look better on Lily, personally." Emily nodded, tossing it aside.

"Belle!" Taylor twirled around in a sparkly navy fluffy skirt that was mid-thigh. Her neon orange top cut off at her belly button. I gaped.

"Wow, Taylor! That looks great on you! It must be your eyes. Matt's gonna love that on you." She blushed, and we all snickered.

"Admit it, you like him." Lily chimed in. Taylor laughed.

"As soon as you admit you like Jesse! I can see it in your face." She shot back. Before anything else could happen, the guys walked in.

"At least knock next time. Geez." Emily remarked, rolling her eyes pointedly. Matt smiled at us, his gaze lingering on Taylor.

"C'mon, guys. Lets go have fun. It's Barbados, after all." Taking Taylor by the arm, he led her outside. The four of us dutifully followed.

"Well, Taylor has her happy ending," I whispered to Lily.

**A/N ...or does she? MINI CLIFFHANGER! But in all seriousness, how can I make some improvements? How do you like the story? Please give me feedback. later, doods!**


	5. AN

**Hey, Everyone!**

**Thanks so much for continued support on this fanfic. I'm trying to update ASAP. All these AP high school courses, I swear... Anyway, I'm writing Chapter 4 right now, and for some of you asking, i possibly may add in a few OCs to make this story interesting. I'm also writing another fanfic Oneshot for all of you in the meantime. I need to stop rambling, so I'm calling it here. Love you all long time. Take care! *gives awkward belly rub***

**-GamerGirl22**


End file.
